My Last Breath
by Faltering Hues
Summary: "All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid." Draco/Ginny. Song-Fic. Love and despair. Life and death. Everything comes with a price.


****

My Last Breath

By Faltering Hues

A/N: Yes, my first Harry Potter song fic. "My Last Breath" by Evanescence. Needless to say, this is going to be a bit emotional. So don't forget to grab some tissues. I just need to make a small note. I do skip a bit in the future after some song lyrics, but I don't go back to the past. If you get confused, I'm sorry… but this is only meant to be one chapter.

Their fingers weaved together, melding into one. A single hand consisting of two. The eyes of brown clashing with those of gray. Pain and pleasure rolled into one night, trapped within forest green blankets. A moment where simple bodies were in perfect unison. No worry in the world breaking that thought. Blonde hair tumbling with flaming red.

"Ginny…" His fingers walked slowly down her face to her lips. Running his thumb softly across them, he flashed a dazed smile. Without a second thought, Draco was lost again. It must have been that bloody Weasley charm that got to him numerous times.

She was smiling at him, innocently. Shyly. Ginny curled her hands away from him, lying them against her chest. He smirked and began to gently kiss her knuckles. "You know you shouldn't tease me like this, Weasley. Who knows what it could provoke." This caused her to wiggle beneath him. Draco gripped her wrists and pushed them up towards the headboard. "Look what you've gone and made me do." Leaning down, he ran his tongue across Ginny's bottom lip. It quivered. He smiled. "My innocent little Weasley, what am I going to do with you?"

__

(Hold on to me love…

You know I can't stay long…)

Draco was standing on a beach, surrounded by chairs full of people and flowers. Roses to be exact. White petals danced around his bare feet. He was wearing a black suit that fit loosely, and clung to his body in the wind. The white tie stood out sharply. But he didn't mind. It was what she wanted. His hair was swirling around some.

Waves crashed in the scenery behind him. How badly he wanted to turn around and take in the beautiful place, but something more lovely was coming towards him up the center row of the chairs.

Flaming red hair. Weasley hair. Her dress came down to mid-calf. The sleeves were long, and hung past her fingertips. It's cut was low in the front, high in the back. Moonlight glittered against the sheen. Ethereal. Like a Goddess. Ginny. His love. She stared at him intently, the brown of her eyes intensified by the darkness. Arthur Weasley arrived with his daughter at the alter. He leaned to Draco before departing to his chair. "Take good care of her, please."

Ginny grabbed his hands in her own. Everything seemed a blur from there. She didn't even remember when she said her vows. Just that she did at some point. "…You may kiss the bride." Draco put his hand on her cheek, and pulled her face closer to his.

"I love you, Virginia Malfoy." Their lips barely met, before the entire Weasley family and guests bombarded them. Cheers rang through the night air. Drowning out the sound of the water behind.

__

(All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid…)

The guests had gone away from the coast to eat further up the beach. Draco and Ginny were finally alone. And married. A Malfoy and a Weasley. Together.

Draco reached and pulled her as close to him as he could. Minutes went by. They stood there, her face buried in his chest. The coarse sand blew slowly over their feet. Suddenly, Draco realized his shirt was becoming damp. What? "Ginny, love?" His free hand caught her chin. Tears were streaming down her face. Eyes swollen and red. She couldn't stop crying. "What's wrong?!" Panic flashed in his eyes.

"I…I…" Ginny looked at him. His perfect hair was sticking in every direction. Breath taking. A wide smile spread across her face, confusing Draco. "I'm so happy." More tears fell. Draco felt on the verge of them himself at this rate.

__

(Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?)

Children. Three of them. Two beautiful blonde haired girls, twins. One shy little boy, with the red Weasley hair. They were currently in the sitting room, awaiting their Mum's call for dinner.

"Check mate!" Layla slapped her hand on the floor and smirked at her twin, Locke. "This is the fifth bloody time I've beaten you. Are you holding back?!" 

Draco came striding into the room, eyes wide. "Was that the word I think it was, Layla?" He crosses his arms over his chest, and stared at his daughter. She nodded meekly at him. "You know the rules. Get to it." Amusement and love danced in his eyes.

Slowly, Layla stood up in front of her father. He motioned for her to begin. "We never say bloody. Why? Because then we sound like Mum's brother, Uncle Ron. Then we are fools. Lowering ourselves to Uncle Ron's daft level." Locke was on the floor behind Draco, giggling madly. She was quiet, hardly ever spoke. Even to them. Laughter was one of the few sounds to come.

Noah sat quietly on a chair, staring at his sisters. It was strange to see such a small image of Draco covered in blazing red hair. And he was quiet the image of Draco. Especially in mind. Ginny just knew that he was going to be in Slytherin. In fact, he only had a year left before it was his turn to attend the school. Layla and Locke had just started their first year. They had been sorted together into Ravenclaw.

"Supper is done, dears. Come and eat." Ginny's head poked from the kitchen, smiling. The girls giggled and ran hungrily to the table. Noah, on the other handed, strutted around like he owned the place. Draco stared after his family. Absently, he ran his hand across his left forearm. 

__

(Holding my last breath…

Safe inside myself…

Are all my thoughts of you?

Sweet raptured light… it ends here tonight…)

A knock on the door shook the family from their quiet dinner. Ginny stood to get it, but Draco insisted that she stay where she was and watch the kids. She smiled softly at him. That smile that had gotten Draco to do many things against his will in the past.

Pulling the door open, Draco turned his face to the outside. Instantly, the smile fell from his lips. A man stood before him, almost the same height. He was dressed entirely in black. Even his hands were covered with gloves. The shadows of the night played across his face, hiding any distinguishing features from Draco's view. But he didn't even need his eyes to know who this man was. A pain deep within flared to life. "You know what to do, Mr. Malfoy."

Without warning, the man on his porch closed the door. Draco never saw him again, but he knew exactly what he wanted. Ginny's hand found it's way to his shoulder. He turned around to look into her eyes. Those eyes. Wonderful brown eyes. They had helped him become the person he was today. Filled with tears. More pain screamed somewhere in Draco. Gingerly, he took her hand into his and kissed her knuckles one by one. Many years ago this action was all she needed to be calmed. Hopefully it would still work.

__

(I'll miss the winter…

A world of fragile things…

Look for me in the white frost…

Hiding in a hollow tree (Come find me)…)

Early morning. The sun hadn't even shown itself yet. Draco stood in the doorway of the children's bedroom. Even though Noah was Slytherin material, he often slept in the girls room. The twins would be leaving for Hogwart's today. He wouldn't be here to say goodbye. Smiling, sadness overtook his emotions. Touching each of their heads, silent tears began to roll down Draco's cheeks. His children. 

The floor creaked in the hallway. Ginny's shadow fell across the floor. It didn't stop but moved back into their bedroom. He was tempted to just leave, but that would cause too much grief. Draco quietly entered the door right behind Ginny. She sagged onto the bed, facing him.

"Draco…" He held his hand for her to stop talking. Then he gave her that look. The one that sent tingles to her toes. His mouth was upturned in a small smirk, and the emotions in his eyes were so intense, Ginny could just crumple at his command. Hurrying over to her, Draco was on Ginny in seconds. He leaned her back against the bed, putting his weight on top of her. "…I love you."

His finger dragged over her tears. Sticking his tongue out slightly, he tasted the sweet salt of her emotions. Then Draco kissed her. His lips brushed ever so softly over her own. It was not the kiss of a desperate man never to return. But from a man who knew he was coming home. That she could never be rid of him.

__

(I know you hear me…

I can taste it in your tears…)

Steam billowed the red engine of the Hogwart's train. Layla and Locke hugged their mum goodbye, and boarded with bright smiles. Ginny began to remember the days she got on that train. She never smiled though. Until her 5th year, when Mr. Draco Malfoy had stepped into her life. Their relationship was strange. Nobody understood it. Barely even them.

Noah grabbed Ginny's hand and smiled at her. He knew where Draco had gone. Later that morning, he'd admitted to being awake when his father left. But he never cried, just kept smiling for her.

They left and headed back to the car. Ginny preferred to not live in a wizarding town, just good old London. When she had told Draco that she wanted a car, he'd thrown a huge fit. Going on about how no wife of his would be in a muggle contraption. Ginny grinned to herself. 

It was about an hour later when she arrived on the road they lived on. Then she noticed the black smoke that swirled into the air near her house. Wait! It was coming FROM her house. Slamming on the breaks at the curb, she threw the door open. "Noah! Stay in the car!" She ran up the yard, yelling for someone to help. Another shock was thrown at her. 

Sunlight flashed on golden hair. Her eyes widened. Draco's limp form was lying in the grass, very near the fire that was bursting from her windows. His clothes were torn to shreds and blood pooled on the ground beneath him.

__

(Holding my last breath…

Safe inside myself…

Are all my thoughts of you?

Sweet raptured light… it ends here tonight…)

Ginny fell to her knees beside him, not caring how close to the house she was. Then she noticed the mark on his arm. The skin was ripped and bleeding. Where the mark had been was just raw flesh and bones. He moved slightly at her touch.

"MUM!" She whirled her face around to the to the other end of the house. Where the fire was out of control. Noah was running from there towards her. The walls began to lurch. Draco was murmuring in feverish pain. Ginny was loosing her senses. What was she going to do?! Launching herself from Draco, she began to run towards Noah, screaming and motioning for him to run into the yard at the road. Not closer to the house. But he didn't understand for he was only nine.

Only nine. Her little boy, Noah. The nearest section of wall ripped into flames and collapsed toward the ground. On her Noah. Her baby boy. Her nine year old son. She couldn't even hear him crying. 

"NOAH!" A strangled cry sounded behind her. Draco was awake, and running towards her. No. Towards the fire that was consuming her son. He threw himself readily into the flames. Ripping apart boards, Draco screamed again. He was late. TOO LATE. His baby boy. His only son. Gone. Just like that. Up in smoke.

__

(Closing your eyes to disappear…

You pray your dreams will leave you here…

But still you wake… and know the truth…

No one's there…)

Suddenly, Draco jumped out of the fire. He'd received severe burn marks. Turning his eyes on Ginny, he touched her cheek. There was so much hate circulating in him. The kiss. That soft kiss of reassurance. Then he dissaparated.

She cried then. Screamed till her throat burned. Ginny barely remembered Ron running up behind her and jerking her away from the fire. The sirens that were coming up the road. An ambulance had come as well.

Men had hauled her onto a stretcher. Tied her down. She was delirious. Ranting, screaming, crying still. But there was one memory of that day she still recalled. Draco. The two men who were around her climbed into the truck for something. In that short moment… he appeared back in the yard. Only 15 or so feet away from her. Bruises and cuts were covering all of his body. But she remembered his smile. The look of triumph. "Don't be afraid." Then he crumpled to the ground.

__

(Say goodnight…

Don't be afraid…

Calling me… Calling me as you fade to black.)

It rained the day Noah Malfoy was buried. There was no body in the casket, it was lost in the fire entirely. Ginny was on her knees, her head hanging towards the ground. Layla and Locke were sitting with Uncle Ron.

Draco walked silently up to her, and pulled her up. For what seemed eternity, he held his wife. As close as humanly possible. Running a hand through her flaming red hair, he whispered so only she could hear. "My innocent little Ginny, what am I going to do with you?"

__

(Say goodnight… holding my last breath…

Don't be afraid… safe inside myself…

Calling me… are all my thoughts of you?

Calling me… sweet raptured light it ends here tonight…

As you fade to black…)


End file.
